Vampire Diaries
by Danelle and Jayde
Summary: TVD with a twist!


div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"Disclaimer- We don't own The Vampire Diaries. We are just playing with the characters and the plot. /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"Pairings- Danelle Forbes/Niklaus Mikealson. Caroline Forbes/Bonnie Bennett. /spanspan style="line-height: 16.5pt;"Alaric Saltzman/Jayde Sommers/Elijah Mikealson. Jenna Sommers/Kol Mikealson. Stefan Salvatore/Rebekah Mikealson. Damon Salvatore/Jeremy Gilbert./span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Alaric Saltzman turned in 1776 by Elijah/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Jenna and Jayde Gilbert turned in 1860 by Niklaus Mikealson /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Danelle Forbes turned in 1860 by Niklaus Mikealson/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Stefan and Damon Salvatore turned in 1864 by Katherine Pierce/Katerina Petrova/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Caroline Forbes turned in 2010 by Damon Salvatore/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Jeremy Gilbert turned in 2012 by Damon Salvatore/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Sneak peek-/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" emNovember 05, 1860/em/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"em Today my older brother, Jonathan, took me and Jenna, my twin sister, to the train so we could start our travels. It is sad that he cannot come with us, but he has started his family so it is understandable./em/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"em /em "Jayde! We mustn't be late, hurry and get on the train!" I heard Jenna shouting./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Coming!" I shouted back, as I hurried to pack my Journal back in the pack I had brought./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"^^Danelle and Jayde^^/div 


End file.
